Jailhouse Rocking
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Sometimes, you have to break the rules to follow your desires. After Judy makes a certain request, Nick is all too eager to oblige. Especially when she's quick to give herself to him. Co-written with Winddragon Eternal


The ZPD's basement was home to its infamous holding cells, which used to contain some of the city's most dangerous outlaws and predators.

And for the time being, the occasional law-breaker and hoppity "jail-bird".

"You know what, Nick? I think this was a bad idea after all. Let's just turn back and never talk about this again."

The fox rolled his eyes, paws tucked into his uniform pants pockets as he shook his head. "Whoa whoa now, easy there, Carrots. What happened to the brave and bold little bunny who marched up to me and asked for this, huh? Not like it's our first time, after all."

Judy grumbled at the nickname, her foot thumping at the stony floor as she crossed her arms over her chest, coming to a full stop. "What if we get caught? I could lose my reputation! They're gonna take our badges, or worse!" She stopped herself then, a slight shiver running up her spine.

She wasn't even going to be placed on _parking duty_ ever again.

Judy was regretting her choices earlier that day. Not only did she reveal a secret to Nick, she made the mistake of saying _how much she wanted it to happen_. She should have known Nick would have a way to get it done before lunchtime could roll around.

Nick let out a sigh, turned on his heels, and crouched down to face the trembling rabbit. "I'm doing this for you, remember? I gave Benny a good chunk of my pay so everything could go smoothly. Speaking of… when did we lose him?" He looked around. The tubby cheetah was right behind them… and yet, now he was nowhere to be seen.

A good minute or two of silence passed before they heard the huffing and puffing for breath, soon joined by Benjamin, who had doubled over a little to rest his paws atop his knees, catching his breath. "You guys… are gonna be quick… right?" he asked, looking up at the two.

It was one thing for them to be away from his post. But it was a whole different story that he was sneaking them into the station's basement! It wasn't even supposed to be talked about all that much. Luckily, there were no inmates as far as the eye can see… but the empty cells still had an ominous feeling to them. It made Benjamin's fur stand on end, or at least whatever wasn't matted down by sweat.

But, judging by how Nick had asked him to be a lookout, he had a good idea what was going on. Especially with how oddly timid Judy seemed to be when they came.

"Relax. We'll take as long as we need. And remember, if things get out of hand, you're covered," Nick insisted with a wave of his paw, going forward to walk along the cells.

Meanwhile, Judy couldn't help but squirm a little as she took hold of an ear. To think of who could have been locked up here… and what she was about to do! The thought alone put a pinkish color to her cheeks and made her nose twitch a little faster.

"Oh, and Carrots?" A grin crept across Nick's face, breaking Judy from her train of thought. "Don't forget about our deal, alright? Two months of you doing all my paperwork? I can't waaittt..." He held up two digits, giving the bunny a wink.

She should have just kept her mouth shut…

"This one's clean enough," Nick suddenly spoke. When she went to check on the fox, he was leaning against the bars of an almost pristine cell. Someone had been keeping up with the place, even if it wasn't used too often.

The bench looked… almost comfortable. And the bunk beds were at least neat! Even the floor looked nearly spotless. Nearly.

Judy gulped, feeling a tremble working through her legs as she made herself walk forward.

 _No one's finding out… Calm down,_ she thought to herself, shaking her head to clear her mind.

Nick opted to ignore that. "Ready whenever you are, _convict,"_ he smiled, reaching down to lightly grab her shoulder. "If you wanna stop, just say so, alright?"

To that, Judy gulped, nodding her head slowly.

"Good. Hey, Clawhauser? We're using this one!"

At Nick's word, Benjamin sauntered on over, fumbling with the key ring in his paws, checking over each one before he unlocked the cell. His ears laid flat against his head as the door squeaked open, creaking on its hinges.

Judy's breath caught in her throat for a moment. As soon as she was inside the cell, she bit down on her lip, huffing softly through her twitchy nose. Nick followed her in, the key ring in one paw, and a small pair of handcuffs in the other. He looked her up and down, before flashing that usual grin of his. "Hey. Relax. Have fun," he patted Judy in between the ears.

"I-I will… Or at least try," she said. "Just promise you won't try to go overbo- Aah!" She yelped, eyes going wide as she felt a sudden draft between her legs. Nick had yanked down her pants, underwear as well, until they hung around her thighs. The exposure put a strong blush on her cheeks, making her go quiet as Nick stood up straight.

"Ahem… On your knees, inmate. And no funny business today, you hear? Follow my orders and maybe we'll get your sentence shortened," he said, putting on an authoritative tone in his voice, followed by a wink. With a playful smack across Judy's rear, Nick exited the cell, the door squeaking behind him as it just stayed barely ajar. "I'll take it from here, Ben," Nick said, shooing the heavy set cheetah away.

Soon, it was just the two of them. Judy let out a quiet huff as she put her paws up through the bars, her ears hanging low as she watched Nick clasp the cuffs on her, that familiar click sending a tingle through her body as she found herself stuck there. She was thankful no one else was around…

"Hey. Eyes on me," Nick spoke, interrupting her train of thought. He unzipped his pants, letting them fall down to his ankles in a heap, revealing he hadn't worn anything underneath before he kicked them off to the side. Judy couldn't look at anything else other than his crotch. Soft fur, that natural musk, his balls…. She let out a quiet huff as he brought himself close to the bars, his sheath slipping through for her. "I ain't got all day," Nick urged her, his tail swaying behind him as he stared her down.

"I… yes sir," Judy sighed. She gave the cuffs a tug, the chain rattling against the bars each time she moved. No, it wasn't a dream. With a renewed blush, Judy scooted closer until her nose was up against Nick's sheath, nuzzling into the soft fluff that was there as she took in his scent. Within seconds, she was lost. Judy felt herself melt a little as she savored that scent, scooting herself closer as she started to lap through the fur, tracing the shape of his sheath with her tongue.

Judy closed her eyes, letting out a quiet moan as she gave him deliberate, slow licks. Nick's moans were her guide, her ears perked up nice and high as she lifted up her head, now giving full attention to his tip. It was a nice, light shade of red, and she couldn't help but lavish it with her tongue.

"Hnngh… Thatta girl, you're not too bad for a jailbird…" Nick groaned above her. He reached through the bars, grabbing the tops of Judy's ears. He felt her tense up, as expected, and he started to knead at her ears. From the way she moaned, he knew he found the right spot. "Heh, what? Got somethin' to say?" he asked, fitting his tip inside of Judy's mouth to quiet her. He could see her little tail wiggling around. "Good girl," he praised, watching her tail speed up. The more she suckled on him, the more his shaft grew out of the sheath, throbbing lightly against her tongue as he gave a quick thrust forward.

Not a minute after he got in her mouth, Nick was nearly at full mast, giving her ears more and more squeezes in between his gentle humps. Judy, however, wiggled her hips and whined, trying to bury her nose in his crotch fur again. She had him before, but now… she felt herself growing wet already, and she hadn't even been touched yet!

Whining through her mouthful, Judy started rubbing her thighs together, trying to give herself some sort of friction to work with. Her snatch was dripping down her inner thighs, pooling in her underwear below. Her mind was racing, and she couldn't stop her nose from twitching. Judy whined as she pushed herself forward, her lips bumping around the opening of Nick's sheath. Her tongue flicked at the underside of it, grabbing at the bars for support as she started to bob her head along his cock.

"Mmf, ya better watch the teeth…" Nick warned her with a soft growl, tugging her ears upwards. When he did, Judy's eyes closed tight, her muffled moans getting louder as she felt the pulling all the way down to the base of her ears. Trembling, she started to drool, running her tongue along his length even more to coat him in her spit.

Unknown to them, though, Clawhauser hadn't quite left them alone. The cheetah had stayed behind, hiding around the corner to keep an eye on them. It was hot! Besides… he'd notice if anyone was coming from here. A wandering paw went down to unzip his pants, rubbing through his briefs as he watched…

Back at the cell, Nick had tightened his hold on Judy's ears, forcing her to stay still while he started to pound at her face himself, making sure she took him in all the way to the base with every move forward. His tip jabbed at the back of her throat, sliding into it just a little before he had pulled back out. "Mh, mnnn yeah, Carrots… You're doing _great._ " he growled out, giving her ears another yank, having her stay down on him all the way as he reached into the cell, holding the back of her head so she couldn't move. "Stay down! And don't waste a drop~" He held his head back as he let out another moan, gripping into her fur tightly.

Judy whined, just barely able to grab at his thighs now. Her little claws hooked into his fur as she forced herself to stay down, her tongue lashing nonstop at his cock's underside. Sure enough, she tasted that familiar salty tang land right on her tongue. Glancing up at Nick, Judy obeyed, her tongue running up and around the tip so she could savor its taste, the cuffs holding firm as she tugged at them.

If only she could get one paw free… She never thought she could be this wet, and yet here she was making a total mess of her panties. Judy whined again, legs clamped together as she felt another dribble of her juices slide down her legs. If there was only one thing Nick would be good at, it'd be teasing her on. But at least back home she had her own paws to use! Now she could barely even reach past her chest, if even that. Not that she'd make the mistake of releasing Nick's thighs, that is…

The fox let out a possessive growl as he gave a little push forward, burying Judy's nose in his fur once more. "Better make up your mind, missy. I don't think we've got enough time to get more than one round~" Nick taunted her, his grip on her ears moving on down to the bases, getting a nice, firm hold on them so he could give little scratches whenever he pleased. Judy sure could work her mouth... He made a mental note to get her to go down on him more often. "What's it gonna be, little bunny~?" he asked, releasing her head so he could pull out of her mouth.

Judy gasped for air, panting heavily as her mouth was freed. Precum and spit dribbled from her mouth as she panted, glancing right up at Nick, who crouched down so he could cup her cheek in his paw.

"Well~?" he asked, his thumb gently hooked in her mouth to hold it open.

However, instead of forming words, Judy tried reaching out for his shaft desperately, only for Nick to scoot back whenever she got too close. "N-Niiick… Don't do this to me…" Judy pleaded, rising up on her knees. "Please, pleeease…" she whined softly, gripping at the bars once more.

"Yeesh. Someone's getting into it, isn't she?" Nick commented, winking at her as he cleared his throat. "I mean, you'd better keep on begging if you want me! I'm not gonna sink into some criminal just because she looks nice~" he says, standing up and looking down at her as he scooted forward. The tip of his cock just barely poked at Judy's nose, throbbing freely as she tried to take it back in.

"Oh c-come on… I haven't been this soaked in a long time, okay? I need… I need you inside me already, Officer Wilde, please give it to me!" Judy begged. She couldn't believe her own tone… But she meant everything she said.

With that in mind, Nick crouched down again, this time reaching through the bars to raise up her chin. "Well, when you put it that way… I guess I can shirk my duties a little bit longer~ Get back down, Hopps. Inspection time~" he said, dropping his tone to a soft, sultry growl. Hearing it sent a fresh shiver down Judy's spine, showing itself in another dribble from her flower.

"I-I meant to say, uh…" Judy went quiet as she watched Nick move away, going over to the cell door to pull it open, not bothering to close it behind himself. She bit down on her lip as she watched his shaft bob around with each step, flinging squirts of pre here and there.

"Present yourself, inmate," Nick ordered, taking on that gruffer tone once more. He reached down and took hold of Judy's wagging tail, hoisting it up as he made her stick out her rear, then he slid down her pants more until they were around her knees. "Oooohh boy… I love inspection day~" he said, letting out a playful whistle.

A bunny like Judy was like eye candy down there~ Her legs were strong, the short fur just barely betraying the well used muscles beneath. Judy's thighs were toned, smooth and lithe up until you reached her rump, the two perfectly curved cheeks just beneath that tiny little cottontail of hers. He grabbed hold of her ass, spreading apart her butt cheeks enough until both of her holes were on display. Directly under her tail, a bright pink, well puckered hole. They hadn't got to mess around there too much… yet~. Further down, however… that's where Nick's attention was. Short, white fur that surrounded her nethers, slightly parted open and still leaking with that clear fluid. Nick lowered his head, giving her a good, slow sniff as he took in her scent, a horny growl escaping his lips as he did so.

"You've got the right to moan out loud~" Nick breathed against her rear, moving a paw from her butt straight to her crotch. With a smirk, he led two digits slide inside of her pussy without a problem.

Judy let out an audible gasp, her cuffs rattling against the metal bars as she gripped them suddenly, bowing down her head as she groaned from the intrusion. "I-I don't have anything on me, honest!" she moaned out. Her words went ignored, though, as Nick still went ahead, working those digits further in before he spread them apart, forcing her walls to relax for a moment. That, however, freed yet another trickle of juice that landed in Nick's palm.

"Not carrying, eh? Sure looks like you're full to me," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Tsk-tsk, Hopps. Some criminals just never learn," Nick commented, lightly running his digits along her inner folds before he drew them out of her snatch, standing up behind the little bunny. "We're gonna have to search deeper. Part those legs!" His other paw grasped Judy's tail as he held up her ass.

A little yip escaped Judy's mouth as she tightened her hold on the bars. Nick had her sticking her ass out at him… sure he's seen her before, but he was way too into the role. Those thoughts fizzled away as soon as she felt the heat of his tip pressing up on her outer petals, causing her to go weak in the knees in an instant. "I s-swear it…"

"Last person who swore to me was a sloth who ended up with a speeding ticket, missy. I'm not taking chances~" Nick growled out, his hold on her tail tightening as he pulled her into a thrust, burrowing his shaft in up to the base. While Judy moaned loud enough to make an echo, Nick sampled some of the juices on his digits. A little salty, a little sweet, but the scent of fresh rabbit drove him crazy.

He decided to have mercy on the poor thing. Nick angled his hips a little, lining himself up with Judy's needy slit. He gave her a few teasing pokes, just so he could hear her little whimper again~

"H-Haah… Hurry, I need i-iiiit!" Judy's quiet plea suddenly turned into another loud moan. Nick didn't waste any time. In one quick thrust, he had burrowed everything inside of her. Everything except his newly formed knot, that is. Feeling the bulging flesh pressing against her cunt made Judy bite down on her lip, raising up her hips in an attempt to work him in. "Y-You're gonna put that in me, officer…?" she asked softly.

His knot was warm, almost hot to the touch really, and it still throbbed lightly with the rest of his shaft. Judy couldn't help but try to grind on it, but another swat across the butt made her hold still.

"Hey. That's for good girls, not law breakers," Nick growled, resting his paws down on top of Judy's butt, knees bent as he loomed over her body. "You make me feel good, and I just might give you what ya want~" he added, giving his tail a swish before he started humping. He started out slow, gliding back and forth through Judy's gripping walls. No matter how many times they had done it, he couldn't get over how good she felt! Her smaller size alone made her a tight fit, but adding in the warmth and wetness of her arousal, Nick was addicted in no time.

Judy, despite her growing moans, was trying to bounce herself against his shaft, desperate. The slow pace was torment. Sweet, blissful torment. Nick always seemed to make her stretch out just a little bit more each time, and that feeling had Judy on cloud nine.

Nick let out a quiet growl as he continued, his paws slipping from Judy's butt to grasp her hips, bringing her just a little closer to his body. He bowed his head, huffing through his mouth as he picked up the pace then, a quiet and wet slapping sound filling the air now. "M-Mmf… atta girl, Hopps… kept yourself tight for me~" he panted, looking down at her then. Those big ears of hers were blocking the view of her face…

"Aaah.. oh god, officer don't stop…" Judy pleaded in between her little moans. Her legs felt like jelly. Her whole body was rocking forward from Nick's pounding. She curled her paws up into fists, a pleasant shiver running through her form. Nick's breath was warn against her ears, and his moans were like music. Vulgar, attention stealing music. "I… nngh… can you, pleeeaase…" she panted out, her right ear lifting up just a little.

Without hesitation, Nick satisfied her need. A quick chomp around the middle of the ear had Judy squeal out loud. The fox had to wrap an arm around her middle just so she wouldn't fall flat then, keeping her body up for his rougher, more deliberate thrusts. He even growled at her while he had her ear in his maw. If she could, Judy's foot would have been thumping the floor in sheer bliss.

"Mmrrrr, who said you earned this~?" Nick said around the fluff in his mouth, letting his claws lightly graze at Judy as he kept a good, tight hold on her body. "Gahhh damn…"

Judy could hardly contain herself. She was doing her best to stay up, but nothing worked. Nick was practically carrying her at this point. She felt herself tightening up, her limp form starting to go tense. It was coming… she needed it. Nick was hitting in deep, but he was just barely missing that spot.

"Hnuhh… m-more, please… I'm gonna…!"

Then, that all too familiar rush of euphoria. Nick had adjusted himself ever so slightly, and that made him hit her right on the mark. And then he hit it again. And a third time. Again and again, Judy lost count soon after that. All she could bring herself to do was nearly scream with raw pleasure, her eyes closing tight as she ended up doubled over, head bowed as she released herself. It brought a warm blush to her cheeks, hearing herself squirting on the floor like that. And it just kept coming… Nick hammering at that spot prolonged her orgasm, making her twitch and quiver throughout the ordeal.

"Ahh, Carrots you little…. mmn! My turn!" Nick growled around her ear, suddenly standing up with his "prisoner" in tow. Judy's legs dangled off of the floor a little as Nick rutted away at her limp form. He was close, she could feel it. The way he was trying to force his knot in made the little bunny wish she could haul herself open.

Nick's other attempts were just as fruitless, only managing to grind his knot against her soft folds. But then, with a grunt of effort, Nick managed to slam his way inside of her, that knot disappearing within Judy's snatch with a wet pop. The fountain that spewed out next sent a harsh warmth throughout Judy's whole core, nearly giving her a second orgasm atop the first as he filled her.

Then… the two were stuck, both breathing heavily while their messes were made. Nick let out a groan, slumping down to his knees as he brought Judy down with him, only cradling the poor bunny.

"Ohhh, sweet alfalfa that was gooood…" Judy groaned out, leaning herself back into Nick's embrace. Afterglow had settled in, leaving her head groggy. She could almost fall asleep like that.

"Mmm… well, Hopps, I think we are gonna see a lot more of each other like this~" Nick managed to say, putting on that playful grin of his as he held the little bunny close.

…..

After some time, Nick's knot finally softened enough so he could pull out of Judy, though that didn't stop the gush of their mixed fluid from splattering out on the floor, or onto Judy's half discarded clothes.

"Ohhh… that's gonna stain…" Judy pouted, weakly pulling at the cuffs. "Can you get these off me now?"

"Yeah yeah, if you insist…" Nick said, standing up and dusting himself off as he left out the cell to retrieve his pants. When he got to them, he took up the key ring and started to flip through them, looking for the tiny key to the cuffs.

His ears laid flat against his head as he didn't find it, though. Clawhauser gave them the key to the cell - why wouldn't the cuff key be there too? When Nick went to check on him, he found the panting cheetah slumped against the wall, a soft barbed shaft in hand and white puddles between his legs.

"Nick? Is everything okay?" Judy called out to him, the sound of her cuffs rattling making Nick's ears lay back on his head.

"Right… Hey, uh, Judy? You might wanna get comfy," Nick said sheepishly.

"Wait, what? Where are you going?"

"Funny you should ask... How fast do ya think I can go get the keys?"

The dumbfounded look on Judy's face soon turned into a growl. "Nick, I swear when I get out of this-"

"Sorry, Carrots! Still love you! I'll be back for round 2, I promise!"

"Niiiiiick!"


End file.
